


Whose Side Are You On?

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Baekhyun had never expected to turn his back on his career, his duty to uphold and respect the law, but when he goes undercover and becomes friends with the wanted crime leaders, he's given the choice of freedom.





	Whose Side Are You On?

“You can’t save them all.” the other officer muttered, scowling at Baekhyun as the boy looked through the bars, watching the eight others as they breathed harshly, some sleeping at last while others still glanced up at him through their bars and chains. They didn’t look happy.

Baekhyun was conflicted. He had meant to help them - still wanted to help them. When he had at first tried to get to know these eight criminals it had been a forced kind of friendship. They hadn’t trusted him at first, had seemed weary of him even, but then as the days passed and they got closer to one another the nine of them had seemed like a team, a group. 

And then Baekhyun had betrayed them. 

When he had been given the order from his commander to get to know these boys and to fit in among them, it had seemed like a task he could not manage at all. He wasn’t completely violent, despite being a rising commander in a government position. Despite carrying several guns on his person, despite having beaten and killed people before. 

But those had all been bad people - people that had gone against the law and done such horrible, base things. And now he was being asked to go among such criminals, act like them while they killed innocents? He had been sure he wouldn’t be able to do it.

And then he had spent months alongside them and found they weren’t what his commanding officers said - they were nothing like that.

They didn’t kill innocents, and they didn’t kill children or women either, not like the files said they did. On one of the first outings with the other eight boys, they raided a home where the officer there had recognized him, and he had felt guilty when Chanyeol lit the house aflame, when Kyungsoo trashed the place, and when Jongdae electrocuted the officer.

But when he left shaking, returning to the safety of their hideout, celebrating with food and beer, they had told him what the officer had done to his wife and children. What he had done to deserve the torment they had put him through.

And Baekhyun suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and anger, knowing the man had deserved it.

The next few months carried on exactly the same - killing and torturing those that deserved it, being called monsters for their cruelty. But Baekhyun knew this group was doing the right thing, despite how violent and messy their results were. There was blood and bruises surrounding them all, painting along their faces and collarbones and hands. It seemed almost normal to see them now, to see them dotting along his skin like they belonged there, like they were permanent reminders.

Looking down at his fingers now, he saw faint bruises still playing their patchwork symphonies along his skin. In some light they almost looked beautiful.

And Baekhyun was reminded of the life he had lived with them - and enjoyed - for six months. 

“Byun!” another officer said, grabbing his attention from his memories. He looked up, startled, but otherwise didn’t say a word as he was called forth into the other room, door closing behind him and closing the eight criminals away, forcing them behind their bars and behind locked doors…

It was about a week later when he got the news that the criminals would be moved onto a higher security facility, one that would separate them until the government decided what to do with them. They had killed so many people, especially government officials, and they were going to be charged accordingly.

Their files just needed to be looked into first.

There was a truck picking them up from their current facility and then taking them to the next. When the day came and Baekhyun was offered a seat in the van to take them, he jumped at the opportunity.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do at first, not sure if he should even try to go against his commanders and higher ups - to try to get them out, but then he had made the rash decision to shut off the security cams before unlocking their vaults and explaining what was going to happen…

When he had been among them for those few months, he had grown close with all of them. He had drank and ate with them and told stories - most of them true. He spoke of how he had run from the law before and had escaped several times. That story had been true, and maybe that was he had felt guilty and had decided to go into law enforcement in the first place. But now it seemed almost natural to run with criminals again, after so long.

The eight of them had told him they liked his company and he was one of them now. He was like a light in the shadows, always inspecting and keeping things safe for the others.

If they had known at the time he would later betray them, Baekhyun was sure they wouldn’t have said things like that. 

Of course, now it was almost like a double betrayal or crossover - he was abandoning his job and security to help those he had only known a few months, those whom he felt more comfortable around then the holier-than-thou officers he worked with on a daily basis.

He had expected the backlash and smart words from the eight of them when he turned the security videos off, giving them maybe ten minutes before they came back on and they needed to leave. He spoke fast and left little to no room for them to comment. They still questioned his motives but he just shook his head.

“You need to trust me. One more time.” and with that, the security cameras came back on, his in-ear buzzing loudly as he turned that back on as well. His officers only thought the circuits in their gear malfunctioned. Baekhyun had been sure to tamper with everything.

So when they were all dragged, chained up, pushed and shoved into the van, Baekhyun claimed the front seat before the other officer could do anything about it. Luckily enough, he was in another division and hadn’t heard all that Baekhyun had done while with these criminals - criminals that at one point he had called friends. 

It was lucky, too, that the other officer didn’t know the directions to the other facility. He offered to pull up the directions or instructions on how to get there, but Baekhyun just shook his head. This was almost too easy. And he felt almost bad for having to kill his partner in this, but not bad enough that he wasn’t going to do it.

Pulling onto the highway and then going off down a long dirt road he was more than familiar with, he ignored his partner when he asked where they were going. Another five minutes passed by and he just smirked when the man asked if they were nearly there, if they were headed in the right direction. 

“Where are…?” but the man didn’t get to finish his sentence before a bloody gurgle cut off his words, Baekhyun slicing the knife down his throat and not even flinching as he looked over at the bloody mess he had committed. The image of the other officer painted itself in his mind but he had seen far more violent things in his past, so much that he wasn’t even touched by the scene beside him.

Pulling off onto the side of the road, and being careful to destroy anything that could be used to track them, Baekhyun shook out his nervousness before going back to pull at the doors that held the eight criminals - his friends - captive and safe. Surely they must have known it was him the entire time. 

They had to trust him that much at least. Even if they still looked slightly frightened and maybe a bit pissed off before he removed the officer’s helmet, revealing that it was him all this time.

He grinned slightly when some of their eyes widened, but then there was silence and Sehun was holding back a few choice words.

“So are you going to release us, or are you just going to stand there?” the youngest of them muttered beneath his breath, holding up his cuffed hands and scowling now.

Baekhyun just chuckled and moved forward, glad to see their frail smiles as he produced the keys and told them they needed to hurry to the get away cars he had stored early on. He may or may not have called in a few favors when he was thinking of this escape plan. He was only glad he hadn’t burned all his bridges before going into law enforcement.

“Come on.” he said quickly once they were all released. 

And as they were running, a few patted him on the back, pushing their legs further and faster as they ran. 

“Good job.” they told him, and he couldn’t help the smile that their words brought to his lips. There was no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3 I do plan to add onto this, and honestly, this is more an introduction into the AU than anything else. I wrote this right when Monster and Lucky One first came out, and have not touched it since. But I am revisiting this in the hopes of making it better and also adding onto the story (especially for those that wished for me to continue). Thank you for the support everyone, and hopefully, another chapter will be out soon!


End file.
